Case of mistaken identity and House of help me
by graciekit99
Summary: Reupload of house of help me and what happens went joy gets blamed for taking something even though she didn't do it.


**I was looking at some of my fan fic and well got pissy and deleted most of them so I'm going to upload some of the very first ones I ever wrote and both of them were house of anubis. Hope you enjoy or instead just think it crap. Both were for English class**

**Disclaimer:I don't not own house of anubis. All rights are for Nick**

**A case of mistaken identity**

Joy was walking down the corridor when she seen Amb sneak out of her history class. Joy always noticed Amber sneaking out of boring class when the teacher wasn't paying attention to check her Facebook or something like that

Joy just walked on to were she was going but Amber stopped in odd places like at Nina's locker or at the principles office. At Nina's locker she put a brown school bag down and at the principles office a small note. Joy picked up the note but before she could read it the principal came out of his office.

He grabbed the note out of her hand and started to read it. After he had finished reading he said"So it was you who had taken my files and were then going to blame it on Nina. IN MY OFFICE NOW!".

Joy walked into the office and sat down on one of the hard visitor chairs as the principal lock the door and walk down then now crowded halls of the school. When he came back he was holding the brown bag Amber had put at Nina's locker"EXPLAIN NOW JOY!" he shouted. "If you look at the hidden cameras then you'll see I didn't do it. It was Amber, I seen her put the bag and the note down"explained Joy.

"How.. How did you know about the cameras"he mumbled."Well,Victor put a tone of cameras around back at the house so I guessed the school would have some too"said Joy.

As the principal checked the camera he seen Amber put the bag down then the note"I'm sorry to have jumped to conclusions Joy"he said in a low voice. Joy added"You are always jumping to conclusions like the time you and your mates kidnapped me because you thought I was The Chosen One but it was Nina. Are you going to expel Amber?"

"No Joy but I will give her detention for two months with Victor"he said as he led Joy out of his office.

**So that was my first ever fan fic and I know it's pretty small so I'm adding my old story House of Help me now with spaces ^_^. Note I'm writing this as Nina.**

**Disclaimer:still don't own house of anubis**

**House of Help me**

I entered into the house with quite steps. I knew this was a mistake. Fabin was on my left and Amber on my right. I could feel Fabins hand but I couldn't see him. Lucky for us, Amber had brought her phone so we could see.

We had to find K.T before Victor dose or we are in big trouble. Eddie went in to find her but he still hasn't come back and that was yesterday. "I don't have to go up those slimy stairs do I"asked Amber. "No,K.T would have never been able to get up them. She is probably on this floor or in the basement. I hope Eddie is with her" I said.

"I hope they have not run into Victor down there. You know how he likes basements"added Fabin. "oh ha ha very funny but this isn't the time for joking around. If we split up,we can find them faster them faster"i said.

"Sibuna"we said at the same time.

Fabin went upstairs. I went downstairs and Amber was trying to get signal "I can't text if I only have one bar" complained Amber.

"You would think she would help us Fabin before I flip on her or Victor finds K.T and Eddie"i whispered to Fabin then quickly kissed him and tried to drag Amber away from her phone. After we split up I walked down to the basement. The last time I was in a basement I was cured by an evil spirit and almost killed Joy.

Suddenly I seen a black shadow in the corner of my eye. I tried to shout for Amber and Fabin but all of a sudden I fell into a trap door in the stairs.

An hour or two later I woke up and I was chained to a wall. K.T was beside me and Eddie was on the other side of the dark damp room."It was Rufus Zeno who did this to us "Eddie said."I thought he died so how come he's back and why dose he want us"sobbed K.T into my shoulder.

"Well Eddie is the osiron(think I spelt that wrong), I'm the Chosen One and your the last relation to the frobisorsmides(yup that's definitely spelt wrong)? It's like a field day for him with us but why the hell am I chained to this wall and you and Eddie aren't" I said trying to break free from the chains

K.T reapplied"He said he had a plan for you and that you won't be coming out of this house alive with the help of a new friend of his. I think he sa-Suddenly Rufus came in the door with a young woman in a white dress.

"Here's my friend I was talking about. I'll leave her with you" grined Rufus and then he closed the door."I believe he's gone now so I can tell you what my plan is to you out of here before its to late"said the young woman.

"Why should we trust you. Your best buddies with that phyco"shouted Eddie to her face."That man is not my friend. He was the one that killed me because he was jealous that I love Victor more than him.

**And that's then end of that one =)**

**Read which you just did and reviews are welcome**

**Slán go fóill**


End file.
